Prison OtherSide: Night Watch
by AlexFili
Summary: This is the second entry in the Prison OtherSide series. Rook once again joins the Hunters as the Dark Wings approach. The Dark Wings are more deadly than before, Rook finds his life turned upside down. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Bodies

= Prologue =

Rook's recovery from the Dark Wing bite was fast. He felt no ill symptoms and prison life returned to a sort of normality. That is, when you put aside the weekly brawls and attempted breakouts. Rook learned a few more lessons of prison life on the side of the guards. Not all of these were pain-free lessons of course. Flek and Karbo kept Rook out of trouble, but even they couldn't be with him twenty-four hours a day.

When Rook felt depressed, he'd often have a few drinks with Queck. For gossip, Rook usually turned to Sammy. The young inmate was practically a gold-mine worth of information, shame he had to leave at the end of the month. Rook was happy for him and offered to meet up with him again on the outside someday.

Barka and Weslee continued training with weights. They were instructing the other Wishers members about good prison etiquette, if such a thing exists. Scraper was up to his old tricks. Mainly starting fights with the other inmates. Rook bothered Scraper, ever since Rook showed him up in the food hall. Scraper wanted revenge… but was it possible?

= * = * =

Chapter 1: Bodies

Rook has been in Keeya Prison for a month now. Times were good at the moment. However, nothing lasts forever. A few days after the snow had started falling, strange sightings were being reported from all areas of the prison. Shadowy figures, along with screams in the night. Ebertto and Baeny were struck down during the previous night, Alon found them passed out on their patrol route. An emergency meeting was called for some of the red cappers, Flek was among them.

Flek grimaced. "I found Garlett this morning, another bite." Nakka was in a panic. "That's three bodies now, three!" Flek shook his head, "No choice then, call up the hunters... This Dark Wing problem has become much worse..."

Rook was in the middle of his evening meal. He was just about to dip some bread into some soup when he heard a noise from his headset. He clicked the receiver, "I'm eating. What's up?" Flek chuckled, "You realise that everyone can hear you on this? I just wanted to let everyone know… The Hunters are on call again." Rook was taken aback, he clicked the receiver back into the off position. "Ode, what do we do now?"

Rook secretly disliked the Hunter's armour. It was heavy and the black fabric always bothered him. Still, it was his obligation and no amount of fidgeting would make this any easier for him. He was now among the Hunters group in the clan room. Alon was there, along with Ewen and the others. Alon was about to start the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2: Case

Chapter 2: Case

Alon cleared his throat. "These Dark Wings are more aggressive than usual. Their habits have changed dramatically. Now they hunt in packs as well. This calls for more drastic measures. We are recruiting new Hunters and will organise more patrols."

Ewen sighed, "Longer patrols too?" Alon nodded, "Until we get the right number of Hunters, we'll have to double the patrols until we can contain the Dark Wings." Rook liked this discussion less and less, but what choice did they have? Rook raised a hand, "I'll volunteer for first watch." Alon chuckled, "Okay, but we have to start at Eight. You should get your things ready before we leave" Rook nodded. The other Hunters were discussing available times. Rook left the room to get ready, a little nervous about the night ahead.

Night patrol was not fun. The only sounds you could hear were the clanging of the metal chains and the eerie noises of the night time animals. A few hours later they heard the noises they were listening out for; the screeches, the sound of talons rubbing against metal, the tell-tale screams of the terrified prisoners. Alon stood up, his harpoon in his right hand. "It is time."


	3. Chapter 3: Death’s Door

Chapter 3: Death's Door

It took at least an hour to locate the Dark Wings. The Dark Wings were fast, they were able to confuse the Sligs by staying still for long periods of time. Rook really didn't feel well at all, the sweat on his back was making him feel claustrophobic and tired. Alon was about to give up when he heard a scream nearby, "I'll go check it out." Rook could barely nod his head, he was feeling so exhausted. Rook placed his back to a wall nearby, trying to strain his eyes and ears for whatever may come near.

Rook then had a thought, maybe it was in the power supply container. After all, these containers were rarely checked and sparingly used. Rook took a few cautious steps towards the supply container. He grabbed the handle and turned it. He found something, but not quite what he was looking for. It was a nest. The nest was made of old newspaper cuttings and torn up posters. Rook was angry to see Dark Wing eggs inside the nest. He picked up the first egg before throwing it at the wall. "Damn you, DAMN THESE THINGS.", Rook's voice broke as he screamed through the night. In a fit of rage, he kicked the other two eggs in the nest, the thick yolk spread across the ground.

While Rook was distracted, the creature had its chance. Leaping suddenly from the shadows behind him, the creature bit hard on Rook's neck. Rook could feel the venom spreading. He tried to struggle but it was difficult to reach the creature. He was losing consciousness. In an act of desperation, he ran backwards and slammed his back against the wall. The Dark Wing was almost crushed under the impact, letting go instantly. The Dark Wing was about to fly away when Rook lifted his leg and pinned the creature down. Rook took out his tranquiliser and shot the creature. The creature struggled, but soon fell asleep. Rook now had another concern… The venom inside his neck.


	4. Chapter 4: Equal Odds

Chapter 4: Equal Odds

The venom was spreading. If Rook didn't act fast now, he could be in serious trouble. His arm was shaking as he took out the small injector capsule. He removed the plastic cap, exposing the sharp needle beneath. 'Would this work? Can this work against neck bites? What will happen to me?' Rook acted fast, he plunged the capsule in his neck. The immense pain brought him down to his knees. Normally he'd be screaming right now, but his energy was so low that he could barely stay awake. Rook slumped against the wall and immediately fell asleep, the capsule still in his hand.

The next morning, Rook awoke to discover that he had been brought to the Barracks. He placed a hand on his neck, but couldn't feel the bite marks there. It was late morning, nobody else was in the dormitory. Rook had guessed that Alon had given him the morning off so that he could recover from last night's patrol.

Over the next few hours, Rook thought about what happened last night. He felt incredible anger at discovering the nest of Dark Wing eggs, such an anger he never felt before. Then he was bitten. The creature had managed to force a lot of venom into Rook's system. Rook had never been forced to wait that long before taking the remedy capsule before. Although Rook was somewhat confident that the remedy capsule would work this time.

Rook was feeling very hungry, he could have eaten a whole Scrab right now. He brushed the dust off his blue cap and placed it on his head. Rook headed down to the food hall to try and get some early lunch.


	5. Chapter 5: Fearful

Chapter 5: Fearful

Rook sat down at a table and started eating some of his soup. He dipped the large piece of bread into the soup and then bit down on the loaf. It was somewhat satisfying. Rook's mouth seemed to be still a little numb from the capsule he took last night. Rook sighed, looking around the other tables. Flek and Karbo were out on patrol duty. Sawk was the one guarding the food hall at this moment in time.

Henk walked up to Rook. "Hi, how are you?" Rook smiled, "Still a bit tired from last night, any news?" Henk nodded, "Yep. Seems like the Slashers have a new leader. Bera." Rook raised an eyebrow, "Bera?" Henk smiled, "Yep. He's an odd one too. Besides his initial conviction, he hasn't done anything which would add time to his sentence. He's like a mascot or something."

Rook placed a hand on his chin, it isn't usual for the Slashers to recruit such a decent individual to be their leader. Perhaps a sign that the times were changing, or times were harder than before. Rook looked at Henk, "Is Scraper still out to get me?" Henk nodded, "He is. Remember last time when someone he knew gave you a black eye? Well he's still trying to get back at you. Of course, Flek and me would never let anything like that happen." Rook smiled, "But you can't guard me all day long. I do appreciate it though."

Henk chuckled, "No problem. I think we'll be promoted to red cap sometime in the near future. Times are changing eh?" Rook laughed, "So are we!"

But not all changes are for the better.


	6. Chapter 6: Good Tidings

Chapter 6: Good Tidings

After lunch, Rook was ready to be sent back on patrol. He was guarding another one of the cell blocks in the Western Quarter. Rook looked at the LCD board in the corner. He was surprised to notice that he didn't have to squint to read it. He took a few steps back, which was when the LCD display became unreadable. "That's odd."

In the next few days, news of more Dark Wings being captured were spread among the Hunters. Flek was eager to hear how the hunting was progressing. Rook proceeded to inform Flek about all the activity. "We captured three this morning, along with a further two in the afternoon." Flek smiled, "Combine that with the five you got yesterday, that makes for ten in total. I think we're finally getting this Dark Wing situation under control again."

Rook nodded, he looked at his feet before continuing, "Flek… What exactly causes more Dark Wings to be made, why the sudden increase in numbers?" Flek shrugged, "Hard to say. Some say it's due to the lowering temperatures, forcing them to leave their caves and head for warmer areas… Others say it's down to the seasons themselves." Rook shivered, "Speaking of lowering temperatures, I think the radiator on 2B has gone down again. I'd better go fix it." Flek nodded, "Okay, keep safe." Rook nodded and walked down the corridor.

Rook felt strange. Was it just the lack of warmth which was making him feel this way?


	7. Chapter 7: Hearth

Chapter 7: Hearth

A few days after Rook fixed the generator, he went on night patrol again. He didn't find any Dark Wings. For once this was a good sign, for it meant that their numbers were finally under control again. The long hours seemed to take their toll on Rook, physically. Rook's skin was looking a bit off-colour. Rook felt that his teeth had been affected by the capsule. Perhaps it was some kind of side-effect to the antidote?

The more he thought about it, the more he felt uneasy. He took a drink from his flask, hoping to quench his thirst and occupy his mind. He heard a noise behind him. Rook turned and saw one of Scraper's spies. Instinctively, Rook grabbed the throat of the spy. "So, Scraper's got Mudokons working for him as well has he?" The Mudokon gulped. "Get the heck out of my sight before I whack ya one." Rook threw the Mudokon further than he could have imagined. As the Mudokon ran away, Rook began to question his own actions. Why had he snapped again like that? It wasn't just fear of Scraper and his gang…

Rook placed his two hands on his head. His hands felt colder than usual, the lack of heat in the surrounding area perhaps. He was having a pretty bad day and none of this was helping. He needed to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Isolation

Chapter 8: Isolation

He was walking past the generator again, when he noticed an open door. He opened the door and then climbed the metal staircase nearby. The staircase led him to the rooftops. Rook had never seen this part of the prison before and he was stunned by the nearby forest's natural beauty. He listened out for the wild Oddworld birds and the Paramites nearby. "I wish I could sleep out here tonight." Rook saw a wooden cabin nearby, it appeared to be empty. Looking inside, he saw that it would be a great place to sleep. He closed the door and lay down on the old mattress.

The next morning he awoke earlier than normal, it was about six in the morning. Rook spent the time watching the wildlife. He admired the bravery of the animals, struggling to fight back against the industrial menaces.

A few hours later, it was morning. Rook had a large breakfast, feeling very satisfied with himself. After a hard days work, he walked up to the rooftops once more. He admired the beauty of nature, before falling asleep once more in the cabin. When he woke, he found a few discarded posters on the roof. Rook collected them and placed them inside the cabin on the floor in one pile.

But for what purpose?


	9. Chapter 9: Justice

Chapter 9: Justice

During his nights on the rooftop, Rook would search for more soft material to keep. He found rags and washing cloths, with the occasional towel thrown in. Even Rook couldn't really understand why. Perhaps out of boredom, or some kind of compulsive behaviour.

When Rook went on hunts now, rare as they are, the Dark Wings would fly away from him. They were almost reluctant to attack him for some reason. Perhaps they had finally realised that Rook was a force to be reckoned with? Rook didn't care too much. He had taken to eat more during the mealtime… his hunger seemed to grow day by day. He started to crave more meat than usual, sometimes even eating it raw. Rook found it much easier to chew the food. His canines had increased in size, only just visible outside of his mouth.

One evening that week, Flek walked over to Rook. "Hey Rook, I'm glad you did a good job recently by catching those Dark Wings. You definitely need a break, you look even paler than usual." Rook chuckled, "I know, thanks." Rook handed Flek something. Flek looked down to see a little metallic necklace. "What the?" Rook smiled, "I should give you something for all the help. Without you I wouldn't have lasted as long as I have." Flek smiled, "You really outdid yourself Rook, it even has an F shape…" Flek moved to closer to Rook and hugged him, "Thanks man." Rook squirmed, "Yipes, too close too close!" Flek laughed, "You're a funny guy."

Rook smiled and walked away, a tear forming underneath the eye socket of his mask. Why was he being so emotional? Was he stressed out?


	10. Chapter 10: Killer Instinct

Chapter 10: Killer Instinct

Rook was staggering as he made his way to the rooftops and into his cabin. He closed the door and placed his back to it. 'What does all of this mean? What is happening to me?'. Rook took out a small mirror given to him by Queck. He looked at his skin, it was very pale and light grey in colour. Rook put a finger into his mouth and could feel the fangs. 'Oh Ode, what shall I do?'. Rook looked around the cabin. None of this was right. He used to sleep in the dormitory with the other Sligs, he never looked at nature before. He looked at the pile of soft rags on the floor. The rags were arranged in a circle, almost as if forming a nest.

Rook felt sick with himself, "No, this is wrong. I have to tell someone about this. I have to do something. This is…" Rook's words were cut short and he felt out of breath. For a few seconds, his breathing was heavy and uncoordinated. It was like being punched in the stomach over and over, Rook could barely breathe. It felt like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe normally. Sweat began pouring from his body and his eyes were streaming with shock and uncontrollable pressure.

He gasped for air and leaned against the wall for support. Rook's throat felt more crowded than it should be, Rook felt like he was going to lose his lunch. He bent over, feeling incredible pain and tension. He let out an ear-piercing yell as an object fell out of his mouth. A few seconds more and two more objects left Rook's throat. Rook could finally breathe, he fell backwards and gasped for air. For a few minutes he remained like this.

He then moved over to examine the objects. Fearful of what he would see.


	11. Chapter 11: Lifeline

Chapter 11: Lifeline

He picked up one of the objects. It was oval shaped and was dark grey in colour. He rubbed the object, it was hard. He could feel warmth from inside. He almost lost a grip of the object before yelling, "No!" Rook grabbed onto the object, which had to be an egg of some sort. "I must protect you, above all else." Rook placed the egg within the soft nest, doing the same with the other eggs. "My… babies." Rook stroked the eggs, with a look of longing in his eyes as he did so.

Flek was getting worried. He hadn't seen Rook all day. A few days passed and still no sign of Rook. Flek realised something had to be done. He gathered some other red cappers and went to find Queck. He tapped Queck to wake him up. "Sir", he whispered, "What is it?" Flek looked at Queck, "It's about Rook. I think he needs our help."

Flek, Alon, Karbo and Queck all climbed up the metal staircase leading to the roof. Karbo looked at Queck, "We've been getting really weird readings up here lately… the signals have become stronger and stronger. We need to find out what's up here."

Flek opened the door slowly. He saw Rook, but not as he saw him before. Rook was pale and his ribs were showing. Rook looked outside of the cabin and saw the red glow from their Slig masks. "I… I…" Rook felt tears welling up in his eyes, the tears ran down his face and he started sobbing uncontrollably. Flek sighed, "Rook…"


	12. Chapter 12: Madness

Chapter 12: Madness

Queck looked at the nest. "Are those… Dark Wing eggs?" Flek nodded. Queck looked at Rook, "Why did he bring them here?" Flek shook his head, "He didn't bring them. He… made them himself. I'll explain later." Karbo moved towards the nest. Rook was staring at him, tears still in his eyes. "Wh-What are you doing?" Karbo tried to pick up one of the eggs, Rook moved closer to them. "No! Don't touch my children." Karbo took a few steps back. Alon sighed, "This is the manifestation of the Dark Gift." Queck turned to face Alon, "a Dark Gift?"

Alon turned to look at Queck, before looking towards Rook. "The Dark Gift is what a Slig receives when they are bitten on the neck by a Dark Wing. The benefits may include heightened senses, better night vision, extra strength, faster speed…." Queck interrupted, "Then why are we so worried?" Flek let out a small growl and spoke, "There are negative aspects to this gift as well. To start with, there is only a fifty percent chance that the transformation will be beneficial. Otherwise, the subject undergoes a slow and painful process which results in them becoming a Dark Wing themselves."

Alon looked at Flek, "That was the worst case scenario. Rook seems to have avoided that fate at least." He glanced back at Rook before continuing, "This type of transformation occurs when the victim does not have enough time to inject the anti-venom into the bite wound. Rook was lucky enough not to die from the venom."

Karbo turned to face Rook and whispered, "So, shall we take the eggs from him now?"


	13. Chapter 13: Nothingness

Chapter 13: Nothingness

Alon grabbed Karbo's hand, "No, we must not tamper with the eggs. He has developed a very strong link with the eggs. If we even so much as touch one, he might lose his mind forever. We have to tranquilise him." Flek sighed, "Sorry buddy." Flek aimed at Rook and fired a tranq dart into his neck. Rook tried to walk but he lost his leg control. He fell on the floor and fell into a soft sleep.

Flek approached the eggs. "We'll need to take these for examination. Don't let any get broken". Karbo and Flek picked up the eggs and carried them down to the labs. Alon looked at Queck, "You'll need to help me carry him to the labs." Queck nodded and assisted Alon.

When Rook woke up, he was in restraints. He was lying against an operating table. Rook looked around and saw Flek. "Flek, I'm so glad you're here." Flek smiled, "I'm glad you're okay. The treatment seems to have worked." Rook looked around, "Treatment?" Flek nodded, "You were injected with a suppression drug. Basically, it removes any kind of mind control or birthing capabilities that the Dark Gift grants. It also keeps your dietary requirements in check." Rook looked at his arm which was in a restraint. "What will happen to me now?" he asked.


	14. Chapter 14: Offspring

Chapter 14: Offspring

Flek looked down at him. "That's up to you." Rook waited for Flek to continue. Flek started speaking again, "You have a choice. Because you were lucky enough to survive the initial conversion, you are faced with a possible benefit to all of this." Flek sat down. "You may be surprised to find out that you are not the only prison officer with a Dark Gift. In fact, there is at least one Dark Gift Slig who is with the black caps. The black caps are the elite prison guards, as you may already be aware of."

Rook looked at Flek again, "How does the black cap officer cope with the Dark Gift?" Flek smiled, "The same way you're coping now Rook, with suppressants. Taken weekly, these will keep your condition in check. In return, you have all the benefits of a Dark Gift victim, without all the… complications." Flek pointed to his mouth, to remind Rook about the birthing.

Rook looked a bit crestfallen, "And the eggs? Did you break them all?" Flek looked back at Rook, "Two of them are broken. One egg however we left." Rook looked surprised, "You left it?" Flek nodded, "We carried out some initial tests on the egg and there is some good news. It's an unborn Sliglet. He's yours."


	15. Chapter 15: Prodigy

Chapter 15: Prodigy

Rook was surprised, yet again. "A Sliglet? My Sliglet?" Flek nodded. "His genetic material is ninety percent of your own. The other ten percent is random, those genes are from the Dark Wing itself." Rook looked at Flek, "Will it lead a normal life?" Flek nodded once more, "It will be just like a normal Slig, but slightly better overall. Faster, stronger, more intelligent. He won't need the suppressant like you either."

Flek smiled, "Rook, you've become quite a popular Slig. The downside to all of this would be that you'll have to accept some more risky missions. To cope with your increased ego." Flek chuckled, even Rook joined in. Rook waited before speaking again, "Will I lead a normal life?". Flek looked at Rook, "Yes. Besides the suppressants and the extra benefits of being a Dark Gift victim, you're a perfectly normal Slig." Flek turned to face the wall, "Not only that, you're a dear friend of mine too." Flek let a single tear fall down his mask, before he wiped it and turned around.

Rook smiled as Flek took off the restraints. "One more question Flek, where will my son grow up?" Flek looked at Rook, "He will be assigned to grow up in one of the Sliggies Academies. When he's of age, he will be recruited to join the Keeya prison guard. Just like his father. You will be introduced and you will be one of a kind."

Rook smiled, "Thanks Flek." Rook pointed his gun at Flek, "By the way, you forgot to take this away from me".


	16. Chapter 16: Queck’s Message

Chapter 16: Queck's Message

Flek laughed, "There are two good reasons you still have your gun my friend. One, you were tied up..." Flek moved to Rook and looked directly into the barrel of the gun. "… and secondly, there is no ammo in that gun, Rook." Rook smiled, "You're right Flek."

With that, Rook leapt out off the table and gave Flek the tightest hug that any Slig has ever given to another Slig. Flek laughed again, Rook joined in. Soon they were both laughing and rolling on the floor. Just goes to show doesn't it? Even guards have a sense of humor. Most of the time…

Flek and Rook left the room. Flek handed Rook a piece of paper. "Queck left this important message for you." Rook took the piece of paper and read the note. "Hi Rook. I am glad that you are okay." Rook looked puzzled at Flek, who smiled. "Turn it over Rook". Rook turned over the piece of paper. "PS. You owe me a beer." At first Rook didn't react, he looked at Flek. Flek was suppressing a laugh. Rook too was trying his hardest to not laugh, but he failed miserably. Both of them were soon chuckling and then they both broke out into the biggest fit of giggles ever.


	17. Chapter 17: Recovery

Chapter 17: Recovery

Rook's life returned to normality. He returned to his regular daily routine with little fuss. When he went into the dormitory that night, everyone was happy to welcome him back and talk to him again. They stayed up late and chatted to him about all that he missed while he was away. Queck and Karbo were especially glad to see him return.

Rook took his suppressants every morning without fail. His fangs were still visible, but his skin was now much closer to his normal skin-tone. His hunger for meat subsided, but he still liked eating meat every so often. After all the events that happened during the previous month, Rook was finally glad to get back to his normal duties.

Scraper's influence seemed to be waning. He had failed to send anyone to beat up Rook for a long time. Perhaps the word of Rook being a Dark Gift victim had spread throughout the prisoners? Whatever the cause, Rook was happy for it.

There was still something he had to do though… have a drink with his best friend Queck.


	18. Chapter 18: Splash

Chapter 18: Splash

Queck smiled as Rook entered the bar. "Hey Rook, you got my note?" Rook chuckled, "Yep. I read what was on the other side as well." Rook walked up to the bar and got the bartender's attention. "Two Ice Beers please!"

The winter celebrations were about to begin. Queck and Rook drank their beers slowly and enjoyed the company. Rook looked at Queck, "Are you applying for the red cap post too?" Queck nodded, "Yep. We can take the exam together!" Rook smiled, "That would be nice." Queck looked at the entrance to the bar, "They'll be starting the karaoke soon Rook, come on, let's get ready." Rook smiled and finished his beer.

After a night of karaoke and dancing, the Sligs were really tired. Queck had never had as much fun in all his life. Only Rook could have sung "Winter with wonderslig" with such enthusiasm. Everyone else joined in with the singing and then a conga line was formed.

Surely this would be a night to remember.


	19. Chapter 19: Trial by Fire

Chapter 19: Trial by Fire

Rook awoke early the next morning. He slipped his blue cap onto his head and picked up his gun and equipment. The exam would be starting soon. Rook made his way down the long hallway, past the lunch hall and towards the large training room.

Rook gasped as he opened the door and saw a long line of Sligs. The blue caps were standing in a line, ready to take part in this year's exam. Rook's paler skin and fangs set him apart from the other Sligs, but each Slig had their own individual marks. For some it was a change of skin-tone, for others it would be the bruises and cuts recieved from day to day life. Rook could recognize Queck from his stance anywhere. As Rook stood in line, the examination ceremony began. As the trumpets sounded, a black capped officer walked among the Sligs. "Baeny, Corbin, Ewen, Garlett, Henk, Lenza, Queck, Rook, Zzanto" The black capped officer crossed out each name on his list and then proceeded to explain the rules.

The black capped officer cleared his throat, "The rules of this exercise are simple. You must defeat one of your fellow competitors using the paintballs provided. Any Slig who is hit with the paintballs more than twice is eliminated from the competition and has failed. Anyone who manages to survive this test will be promoted to red cap status"

The Sligs moved their feet nervously. Rook was trying to remember Flek's advice. 'Keep calm', he had said to Rook. 'The combat arena is like a maze. When you find an opponent, you must open fire without warning. Once the first shot has been fired, they will be aware of your presence. After that, trust your instincts and dodge their attacks with your Dark Gift. I will be watching you. Good luck'


	20. Chapter 20: Trial by Fire II

Chapter 20: Trial by Fire II

The black capper walked towards the blue cappers and looked at them all in turn. "Firstly, you will load your guns with this paintball ammunition", he said. As the black capped officer pointed towards the ammunition, the Sligs moved towards it and loaded their guns. "Good. Next, you will be led to the start of the combat arena. There are twenty entrances to the arena, you will each enter at a different gate"

A LCD screen was switched on, randomly switching between different numbers. The blue caps were called out by name and then sent to a numbered gate. Rook walked to gate number 10. A black capped officer was guarding the gate. "Alright kid, go on in. When the timer stops, you can start fighting"

Rook stepped in, the gate closing behind him. The black capped officer placed a lock on the gate. The timer counted down as the recruits entered the maze. As soon as the timer reached zero, a loud beep was heard and the arena changed colour from dusky yellow to a more potent blue. Rook walked around the maze for a few minutes. It was large enough to give enough fighting space for each competitor.

Rook stopped moving. He could hear a pair of Slig pants in the distance. His extra sensory hearing gave him a slight advantage. He backed up against a wall, giving a deep sigh. "One", a voice behind Rook whispered. Rook was about to turn around when he was shot in the chest with a paintball gun. Rook rolled out of the way and made sure he wasn't hit again.


	21. Chapter 21: Unforgiven

Chapter 21: Unforgiven

Rook was hiding behind a wall. The wet paint still dripping from the mark which had been made upon him. Rook growled and felt around for the safety switch on the gun, clicking it with one of his long fingers. This time, Rook would wait for the other Slig to make his move. He heard the Slig's pants whirring closer and closer. Rook jumped across from the wall and leapt out into the open. He took aim and shot the paintball at the Slig. One paintball hit the Slig's chest. The Slig was stunned temporarily. Rook used this time to run towards another gap in the maze. He heard the Slig take aim but Rook rolled on the ground and evaded the paintball shot.

Rook smiled, his back facing the maze. Now it was an even match. The Slig could hardly believe his bad luck. To be fighting a Dark Gift victim was definitely not a good sign. Still, his training had paid off and he had managed to sneak up on him easily enough. Perhaps he could accomplish this again. Rook had found a way to grab the Slig's attention.

The Slig heard a noise and rushed towards the source. He spun around a corner to see a metal container. The container had been hit by a stone. Rook took this opportunity to take aim and shot the Slig in the back with the paintball gun. The Slig gasped, but caught his composure. He spun around and shot Rook on one of his tentacles. Rook's adrenaline was going into overdrive; he hardly felt the paintball hit him at all. Instead, Rook carried out his plan with efficiency.

Rook performed a forward roll, while coming out of the roll he slapped the Slig's face. While the Slig moaned, Rook grabbed the Slig's gun and threw it aside. Before the Slig could do anything else, Rook swept his leg underneath him. The Slig was tripped up and fell onto the floor, his back meeting the maze's hard floor. The Slig let out a yell as Rook aimed the paintgun at the Slig's chest and fired. The crimson paint splashed as it hit the Slig's chest, causing him to stop yelling and stare up at the figure above him.

Three hits. Rook wins.


	22. Chapter 22: Victor

Chapter 22: Victor

A siren blared and Rook's area was lit up by a powerful beam of light. A voice from the tannoy sounded crackly and full of static, "Move to the nearest gate" Rook nodded and headed in the direction of one of the gates. He turned around and saw the other Slig still lying on the floor. He walked back and held out his hand, "Come on, get up"

The Slig grabbed Rook's hand and pulled himself up. Rook smiled, "There you go, what's your name?" The Slig turned to face Rook, it's "Baeny" Rook chuckled, "Okay Baeny, let's get out of here" Rook lead them out to the nearest gate. They could hear other people still fighting and firing paintballs at each other.

Flek was there with the other red cap officers. He walked up to Rook and saluted. Rook saluted back, along with Baeny. "At ease. Good job Rook. You have now been promoted to red cap status. However, you're about to learn something new which will surprise you" Flek took out a spare red cap and gave it to Rook. "Look towards the front of the hat and tell me what you see" Rook squinted and could just make out five tiny black dots. "Dots, what are those for?", he asked. He looked up at Flek and saw that he had a big grin on his face. Instead of the five black dots on Flek's cap, he could see four golden stars, with a single black dot to the right of the fourth star.

Flek chuckled, "Like these? It took me two years of dedicated service to earn them" Rook gasped, "Wow Flek, I had no idea about these" Flek smiled, "Of course not. After all, it didn't concern you before. Now it does"

Flek then turned to look at Baeny. "As for you, you have failed and as such... you may not apply for the exam for another three months" Baeny gasped, "Three whole months?!" Flek frowned, "Take the time to improve your skills. You managed to shoot Rook twice, which was good. But we can make no exceptions. Everyone who failed the exam will have to wait as well. You are not alone" Flek placed his hand on Baeny's shoulder, before leading him away.

Rook had totally ignored all of this. He looked at the red cap with the five black holes. "So close, no matter how far" He placed the cap on his head, turned away from the maze and let out a single tear of happiness. 'Thanks Flek', he thought to himself.

The next year would be tough for Rook, but he would be ready. He had friends, he had a few enemies too... but most importantly... he had hope.


End file.
